


Lies

by fullsan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bro!Chamhwi is the best chamhwi, Chamhwi as best friends, Daehwi and Samuel are exes, Drabble, I hate my life but I love angst, Just a drabble, Just give it a reading and then forget about it, M/M, Park Jihoon is mentioned, Unrequited Crush, Woojin is soft for Daehwi, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsan/pseuds/fullsan
Summary: One of the times Daehwi lied and, of course, Jinyoung still believed.





	Lies

Daehwi looked at Jinyoung, smiling with some sadness. He knew it, he always knew it: it was a very bad idea. And there he was, totally and absolutely whipped for his teammate, feeling heartbroken by his ex and, by  _ him _ .

 

"Hey, you okay?"

 

Daehwi looked up to Woojin, noticing that he was absent from this world for like 5 minutes, who was really concerned about his best friend.

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

"Hwi, I can see it in your eyes"

 

"I'm okay, Wooj"

 

"It's because of him?"

 

The room stayed silent, noting the tilt of angry in Woojin's voice, thinking that Woojin was talking about Samuel, but it wasn't the case.

 

"No, it's nothing, I was just thinking about having chicken for dinner"

 

But Woojin knew, he knew it better than Daehwi, because he has seen his best friend  _ falling in love _ with Jinyoung, because he was heartbroken. He sat at his side, hugging Daehwi.

 

"Don't think about it too much"

 

But he couldn't. Everytime he tried to love Jinyoung, he was reminded of Samuel. And that was the worst part of it, he really wasn't in love with Jinyoung, or that's what he wanted to think.

 

He remembered the first time Jinyoung and he kissed, the first time they walked holding hands, the first time they lied and said that they were a couple. Was it a bad idea? Daehwi knew it, when he kissed Jinyoung, there was no turning back. And what about the party in which they made out? Oh God, Daehwi was anticipating that night for weeks.

 

And now, he was there, being only a friend, because for Jinyoung, they were nothing. He was just a " _ friend _ ", and the kisses were only a way to say I love you...  _ as a friend _ .

 

Daehwi smiled, looking at Woojin.

 

"I'm trying, you know"

 

"Stop looking at him, he's gonna notice"

 

Daehwi laughed, resting his head in his best friend's shoulder.

 

"Yeah, just because he doesn't know it yet, right?"

 

Minhyun sat down on the sofa, putting a hand on Daehwi's leg, claiming his attention.

 

"Hey, Hwi, you know that we're here for everything"

 

Daehwi smiled, hugging Minhyun, ditching Woojin, who stand up and went with Jihoon.

 

"Thanks, hyung"

 

"Hug party without me?"

 

Daehwi looked up again, this time finding Jinyoung, and that cute and dreamy smile, which made Daehwi faint.

 

"Wanna hug me?"

 

Daehwi extended his arms, in which Jinyoung found a place and then placed a soft and short kiss on Daehwi's lips, both closing their eyes.

 

"Everything's okay, Daehwi?"

 

"Yeah, I'm good"

 

And that was what hurt the most.

 

Daehwi  _ lied _ .

 

And Jinyoung  _ believed _ in him.


End file.
